Five night at F Boy's
by Warlofe
Summary: Welcome to freddy F*** boy's pizza where you go and rescue the pimp! But in order to save the pimp you need to resurrect springtrap. But you need to get your crew and take on enemy. Will you git gud and defeat the eneragment child. Or will you be inhaling dong? Plus you will get the credit's dlc if you read! Warlofe: the writer, No: co writer, SableSugar: Creat- Free dlc expired


Prolouge:faz fuck and co wanted to go on an intense night of debauchery with the pimp. They first needed to go shit on the puppet man for him to join their crew. For some godforsaken reason, they traveled to the local stripclub. They had some weak ass drugs and returned to the pizzaria and quite literally shat on the unsuspecting Puppet. Then all of a sudden, The pimp was abducted by the Enragement Child. Then the golden freddy wen't to a strip club and bassicly ruin everything. Springtrap then also went to the strip club and got mad at golden Freddy for ruining it. But springtrap got yiff in the dick. So enragement said "If you want to see him again you must summon Swagtrap. And To summon the glorious Swagtrap freddy and co needed to enlist the help of some old friend's. THE TOYS CAME! Toy freddy then said" you orginal pieces of shit can't do anything right" said "dine on my oven baked avein behind freddy fuckboy" "no" said Freddy. Toy bonnie then said"freddy I'm scared" Enragement Child came back and said "I'll help you... and by help I mean give you a car to go to Walmart." YOU GOT A CAR!

time for act one!

Act 1:Freddy fuckboy and co And and co. drove to Walmart in the process of almost crashing the car ten times over and some party hat's. But when they arrive at walmart they see that golden freddy was there! Golden freddy then said "its time to yiff some dicks!" But then he realized the number one rule at fredbear diner, 'No yiffing dick's at walmart' Then Freddy fuckboy said "golden freddy help us be in rescuing the pimp and we will allow you to join us in our night of debauchery." Golden Freddy said "Fine" GOLDEN FREDDY JOINED THE TEAM! "alright, Lets fuck shit up." said freddy. They then bought some pizzas sodas and cakes and set off to the Fuckboy's Fright to resserect swagtrap.

End of act 1 NIGHT 5 1:00 AM

Act Bobo: Night: Blaze it: As they arrive at Fuckboys Fright they are immediately ambushed by phantom party hats. Golden freddy busts out his Hydra Dildo and smash's the partys with it. "How do you like that you Yiff fucker's" Said golden freddy. The party hats are immediatly rekt and the crew trudges on to room 8. Then they found balloon boy, or was it? But as the supposed "BB" comes out of the shadows, it reveals a distorted nose. but just for their surprise. its not bb. its BOBO and suddenly dismantles the hydra dildo. "fuck" said golden freddy. "what do we do now?" Said freddy"it's simple" said Toy Freddy" we ENGAGE THE BOBO MOTHERFUCKER. in the distant they hear springtrap yell " That's my line you shit fucker. he says as he takes out the dragon dildo F. Freddy and co rush at bobo all using their best skills. But it was no effect! They all got fucked up except one. Freddy fazbear!"it's not over yet you distorted piece of fucking shit!" Freddy says as he takes out the original dragon dildo and a strange light shines on him. He jumps in the air and puts the dragon dildo in the air as he said "Inhale my doooooooooo-" then slashes down with the dragon dildo cracking bobo's head then ultimatly killing him. "that was fucking stupid" remarks Freddy as he revives all of his freinds. "well what now?" said bonnie. "We must revive Swagtrap!" Says freddy!. "Wait!" Said golden freddy."what?" freddy asked. " we cannot revive him." said golden freddy." but if we don't we can't rescue the pimp!" Says Freddy. " You do not know what he has done in his early day's" Said golden freddy. He then goes on and tells them how they were great pals until one day where springtrap didn't invite golden freddy to his night of debauchery and they fought. " well then how the fuck do we save the pimp then?"Freddy asks. "I got a idea" said Golden freddy..."well what is it?" Freddy asks."you see" Said golden freddy

Act 3( wich is kinda act 2 but whatever): Freddy and co ventured towards the office in Fuckboys Fright to face springtrap. "What the fuck? you where supposed to be Fucked up?" said Freddy. " you will soon learn Freddy fuckboy I always come back"said springtrap as he cracks his whip towards the party. All was hit and almost all got fucked up. Except Bonnie and all other freddy's. Bonnie swung towards springtrap with a backup bash and hits but only takes about 1/4 of his health. "Fuck my li-" before Bonnie could finish springtrap got a hold of freddy head and tore it to peices! Golden Freddy screamed in anger as he summoned forth shadow bonnie and shadow freddy! The shadow lunge foward springtrap but before doing anything springtrap scream at the shadow and they slowly disappear. "Enough playing fredbear, Let finish this once and for all!" Springtrap became enraged and hits everybody still up with his whip fucking up all but golden Freddy who is at 1 hp. " Your done for fredbear" Said Springtrap. "I need... I need" Said golden freddy as he started to glowed an yellow aura. Golden freddy then throw his tophat at the gift's. Suddenly a WOO! Was shouted out as the lord Michael appeared." I have come for my present's my children!" Said the lord moonwalked into springtrap completely fucking him up. "Springtrap, Beat it!" Said lord michael as he fly through the roof. "Ok. THAT was fucking stupid " said freddy as he was revived. Then suddenly enragement child appeared and said"what the fuck did you do to my minion you fuckers?!" "You are going to inhale my dong you Enargement Bich!" Said Freddy. Freddy and co suddenly gained crankys blessing and all charged up an attack. But they where shut down as enargement child then shut the door on them. Freddy and co broke through the door and they found the pimp... the pimp then joined their party as bb summoned the second puppet as the final battle commenced!

Final Act!:

"This is it you guy's" said bonnie."the grand finale" said Freddy. "It time to inhale!" Fazbear and co all shout. Then it all goes to black. Two hours later. " We fucking did it Eat my shit!" Said freddy. bb exploded and Freddy and co drove back to the pizzeria. Bonnie being all smart turn the car into a delorean. And they all drove back to 1998 to fazbear pizza. The rest of the night was the best night of debauchery with the pimp and golden Freddy is happy he finally gets to join in. But as 6 am rise the toy's said goodbye to freddy and co. bonnie drives them back to 1987 in the Delorean. The pimp had to leave but before he go, With gratitude he gave freddy his fedora before he leave. Thus ends Freddy fuckboy and co greatest night of debauchery ever. _The credits start rolling amd the words end of the final act appear as the story is closed off.*_suddenly a last scene is shown with enragememt child's head shown twitching*

Credit's:

Warlofe: Creator of fnafb fanfic sequel and writer.

No: co writer.

Bobo:Help with grammer and just for being bobo.

SANIC: For only helping a little.

Pokefan993: For making the first one.

SableSugar: For making fnafb 1 2 and 3.

Scott cawthon: For making fnaf 1 2 and 3.

The end

Suddenly enragement child is revived as he states "one day Freddy fuckboy...One day" And dissapears to someplace secret.


End file.
